


Fun With My Friend

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Also the I Can Read Fandom, Gen, Season Three was supposed to be a treasure hunt, wank, whining and complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched 20 whole minutes of YouTube videos on how to use MS Paint to learn the skills necessary to create this picture book to follow up to the show.  Adjust your expectations accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> "I Can Read" books are very simple picture books for children who are just learning to read.

Fun With My Friend: An I Can Read Book

**Author's Note:**

> Prove how excellent the Revelers are / were. Use more words in your comment than were included in the text. Overthink it. Yeah. That's the stuff.


End file.
